We Found Love
by g4erthanplanned
Summary: Hope's and Scott's relationship developing and how I see their love story to grow. ( My summaries suck ) Rated M for smut
1. Just How I Like It

_Chapter One ~ Just How I Like It_

 **AN:** So yeah my very first Ant-Man fanfic, so don't judge me for my bad writing plus I'm from Finland so my English is what it is… So how I write characters is the way how I see them. No hate please, if you like this I would have some feedback :)

This will be written at Hope's POV and I've planned to write at least 10 chapters but if you like this I'll naturally continue writing. As I already said I would love to have feedback from you guys :)

He just pulled me to his arms and kissed me. First I was taked by surprise but his lips felt so good against my own. I'm not even sure if he noticed that I was kissing him back when I heard the door open. I pulled out quickly but not enough.

"When did this happen?" Hank asked while switching glances between me and Scott.

"Nothing's happening" I replied maybe too quickly to believed as the truth. I closed my eyes at embarrassment as Scott looked me like I had hurt his feelings.

He let me go from his strong and safe feeling arms and crossed his arms. "Whoa, whoa," Scott argued his voice full of sarcasm. "Something's kind of happening."

I wanted to slap him and tell him to shut up but I just stood there and stared him with wide-eyes full of disbelief.

"Well, if that's the case, please shoot me again." Hank said sounding little taken aback.

My embarrassment kept me from meeting my father's gaze. The same wasn't with Scott, our eyes were locked and yet he had to spill the 'only us two in the room' moment. "Yeah, I don't know what you were doing just grabbing me and kissing me like that." What the hell was he talking about and trying to blame me for something he did? "I'm-I'm little surprised myself . I have to be somewhere, I'll see you later Hank." He was about to leave but he opened his mouth once more and turned to me with an amazed expression. "Really Hope?"

Then he turned back to the staircase that led outside. As I watched him leave I haven't even noticed that Hank was now standing next to me. "Scott?" He called after him.

"Yeah?" Scott replied not stopping or looking back.

"You're full of shit."

"Oh, yeah" He said still walking down the stairs. I was sure that Hank didn't believe one word that came out of Scott's mouth. And yet I understood him, if I was him I would like to leave as soon as I could if I had did the same thing as he did. Even when Hank and I weren't that close I still was his only child and I would always be daddy's little princess no matter how old I got. Scott just happened to be the Prince Charming who was trying to take me away from my father. Oh god did I just call Scott prince charming? What was happening to me, yeah I liked him but I never tought about having a crush in him. But maybe that is the way I like it. My feelings to be surprise to me -

"Seriously Hope, when did this-" Hank cut my toughts off

"-Don't." So I cut him off.

"Fine, we'll talk about it when you're ready. But anyway I want to show you something. Follow me." Hank replied and starter walking to the other way.

As we walked I couldn't think anything else than Scott's lips against mine. It wasn't lasted more than a few seconds. Maybe next time we wouldn't have distractions and maybe next time I would really just grab him and kiss his perfect lips that perfectly matched my own.

 **AN:** I hope that you liked the first chapter. I know that it was short and something that you already saw in the movie. I just wanted to have a chapter about what Hope was thinking in this scene. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

If you liked or didn't give me some feedback, I would appreciate it very much. I would like to evolve at my writing skills and even more at writing English. So yeah if you have something you would like point out to me please do that.

XOXO Finfangurl


	2. New Way To Live

_Chapter Two ~ New Way To Live_

 **AN:** Here you go chapter two. I really hope that you liked the first chapter. I have not much to say only that remember review and leave feedback if you like or don't, I really would love to know what you think about this.

By the way this "('=')" means when time moves forward. Enjoy reading :)

The Wasp suit was never going to be ready, Scott has not been seen after our "kiss" few days ago even when Hank said that he went to New York to join the Avangers I wasn't so sure if he really were there. Even so Hank wasn't so happy about it but I didn't mind it that much.

At least I knew that Scott wasn't avoiding me or was that the reason he went there now. He had talked about it but I tought that he hasn't been that sure about it.

I was thinking about to call him and tell him to come and meet me somewhere, he still owned me a proper kiss and I had still few punches to give him.

What I wasn't expecting was to heard knock to my door.

"Coming!" I shouted as I got up from my couch.

I turned the TV off and walked to the door slightly surprised that someone was knocking. I wasn't even sure nobody else new where I lived expect Hank.

As I opened the door I was greeted with blue eyes and a grin I would reagonize anywhere.

"Scott-" I was cut off by his lips against my own again.

God it felt so good, I just couldn't stop myself from moaning into his mouth.

I felt his toungue running my lower lip asking permission to meet my own. I parted lips little and our tongues tangled together.

It felt like we had kissed forever and still didn't want to end it but I was loosing my breath so I pulled back a little so our foreheads were touching.

When I had normalized my breath again I lifted my head and looked him straight to his perfect pair of blue eyes. I run my hand back and slapped him into his left cheek.

"Ow, why did you slap me?" Scott whined rubbing his little-now-reddish cheek.

I crossed my arms over my chest and did everything to keep myself from slapping him again even harder.

"Don't tell me that you tought about getting of with trying to blame me for what you did. If it would have been any other than Hank I really would have slapped you right there and then." I said trying to keep myself from smiling. Even when he had acted like an idiot, he still was my cute idiot. Seriously what is wrong with me, we're not dating or anything. We've only shared two kisses and maybe even flirted little, nothing more.

"I'm sorry for that, I really am… I just Hank can be scary sometimes, expecially when it comes to you. Maybe I went over a line or something just grabbing and kissing you in his house and the whole thing is crown with him seeing it." He scratched his neck and continued. "I just really really like you Hope. And yeah maybe I'm not the best son-in-law canditent for Hank but it really isn't his decision or is it?" Scott asked and I really wasn't that sure what to answer to him.

"No it's not…" I said quietly and gave him a shy small.

I never acted like this. I felt like a school girl talking to a cute and populiar boy who wouldn't usually notice me. Scott had that kind of effect to me.

Scott grabbed my hand and kissed it softly small smile playing on his face. I returned the smile and walked closer to him wrapping my arms behind his neck, falling at his embrace.

"Hank has to start liking you more, so please don't start hanging out with the Avengers too much. He doesn't like them that much, still don't know why but-" Scott's lips cut me of again.

This kiss was more softer and loving than the latest. I started smiling against his lips and we both shared a joyful chuckle.

('=')

"Hon are you sure I'm ready to meet her?" I asked little unsure if it was right time to meet Scott's daughter Cassie.

Scott had promised to take her to a Zoo and was now making me go with them. I don't mean that I wouldn't like to meet this young lady who was very big part of my companions life and proparply would some day be part of my life too, I mean more than she would be now.

"Yes baby I'm sure, she has been asking about meeting you. Even Maggie is interested to meet you." Scott answered from the bedroom.

"I understand her. She wants to be sure that her daughter isn't talking with a crazy murderer. I get it I would act the same way if I was her." Sure I knew that that wasn't the reason why Maggie wanted to meet me. She was Scott's girlfriend too and they're friends now. She is interested and I really don't mind that she is.

"Hey Hope you don't have to be afraid. Cassie will love you maybe not like I do but close enough. The reason I want you two to meet is that hopefully we three will be a family someday and who knows maybe we have kids on our own. But the next thing in my list is to get my two girls meet and get to know each other. Is that too much asked?" Scott asked walking to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I dropped my hands to his chest and shoke my head.

"No it's not too much." I said smiling shyly.

"There's that Hope I fell in love with." He said and gave me a quick but sweet kiss.

"You love me?" I asked after opening my eyes again. I watched straight in to his blue eyes trying to search answer.

"Yes I do. I do love you Hope Van Dyne" Scott answered smiling lovingly to me. I returned his smile and nodded.

"Do you love me?" He asked smirking.

"I'm not sure yet." I answered, kissed the top of his nose and pulled away from his arms. I grabbed my purse and walked to the door.

Scott only grinned and walked next to me grabbing my hand and like that we walked out of the door.

('=')

Maggie seemed great just like a woman how would fall for Scott Lang charm. So maybe we were something alike.

Cassie had been happy to see her daddy again. She seemed even happy to meet me what I began to doubt because she didn't talk that much while we walked from her mother's house to the Zoo.

I heard few whispers being said while walking but I decided not to think too much of it. Scott was still holding my hand so everything seemed normal.

I went to buy us tickets and when I came back to them Cassie smiled at me and thanked me as I gave her her's ticket. We went through the gates and as we were inside we walked straight to te large board that had an map of the whole Zoo.

"Are you hungry Peanut?" Scott asked from Cassie. I just smiled for the nickname.

Cassie shoke her head and walked closer to the board.

"Daddy can we go see the monkeys first?" She asked looking hopeful.

"I'm not sure Peanut. You really should ask that from Hope." He answered winking me an eye.

I watched closely Cassies face expressions but she didn't even flinch, she just turned to me and smiled shyly and repeated her quistion.

I just smiled and nodded. I watched the shortest way to the monkeys and then we started walking - Cassie middle of us holding both of my and Scott's hands – towards the monkey corral.

After the monkeys we wen't to see the elephants, tigers, lions, gorillas and we even went to the reptile-house.

Before we left I took Cassie for a little shop where I bought her a stuffed lion. Scott was waiting at outside of the Zoo. He really wanted us to bond with Cassie and actually I had started to care for this little girl.

We all got hungry so we stopped to get burgers from McDonalds before we took Cassie back to Maggie. When Maggie opened the front door Cassie proudly showed her mother hes new stuffed lion.

"Oh did daddy buy you a lion?" Maggie asked hugging her little girl.

"Actually I bought it." I said smiling.

"Cassie did you remember to thank Hope for buying you a gift?" Maggie asked from the little girl who kept looking at me big smile over her face.

"Thank you Hope, I love my new lion very much." Cassie said as she ran to me and gave me a huge hug. I just chuckled and hugged her back.

"No need to thank me, I just wanted to buy you something just to thank you for this magnificent day and I'm glad that you like it." I answered as the girl went to hug her father.

As we had said our goodbyes Scott and I headed back to my apartment.

('=')

"I take it that you liked our little fun day with Peanut?" Scott asked as we sat at the couch.

"Cassie is a good girl and that's a good thing at least she has had something from her mother." I teased landing my head to Scott's shoulder.

"I'm happy about that too, even when she has had the best qualites from me it is good that she got her mother's loving personality." Scott answered taking my hand in his rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I probably should go." He said after what felt like ten minutes. He got up and was about to let go of my hand he was still holding

I got up too.

"Stay… please?" I asked quietly. He lifted his free hand to cub my cheek.

"Okay." He said smiling.

We shared sweet kiss what leaded to more needy and passionate kisses. Scott lifted me up in his arms and like it was normal I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me to the bedroom and put me down on the bed. He clibed over me and kissed me again, hungrily his eyes full of lust.

Scott left my lips and went to kiss my jaw and neck but got back up to suck the skin behind me ear. I couldn't stop myself from moaning. After some time he kissed his way to suck my pulsepoint.

He was leaving marks I knew it and actually I didn't mind that much. It was that we were planning to go to dinner to Hank's tomorrow and he still.-

Another moan interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed Scott from his dark hair and pulled him for another passionate kiss.

"Watch out with those hickeys, we're going to Hank's tomorrow." I whispered trying not to ruin our eager moment.

"Oh yeah… Sorry..." He said lowering his head down.

I lifted it back up gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't be sorry, it's just that he still isn't the biggest fan of our relationship and I don't want to give him more reasons not to like you." I said kindly and trying to keep it like I was on Scott's side on this thing. And mostly I was but to be honest I was on Hank's side with the Avengers thing. It would end badly and I definitely don't want that Scott end's back to prison or worse gets himself killed.

I shook my head and returned myslef back to this moment. This beautiful moment between us. Me and Scott.

He took of his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor and I did the same to my dress.

When Scott startedto take of his jeans I reached to my nightstands upper drawer for a condom. We're never too old to be safe.

Scott got his jeans off and they were laying around somewhere on the floor with his shirt and my dress.

"You're so beautiful Hope." Scott said and run his rough arms over my now bare thighs. I flinched at that because his hands felt cold against my warm skin. I relaxed again and wrapped my arms behind his neck.

"You probably should put this on" I said little akwardly gesturing at the condom in my hand.

He nodded and took it from me, I focused to keep my eyes on his own beautifull pair of blue eyes. I just saw something flying on the floor what I asumed to be Scott's boxers.

"Ready to go." Scott said winking me an eye, like it was normal I lowered my gaze to his manhood. I didn't have anything to say so I just took off my bra and threw them somewhere on the floor with our other clothes and soon my underwear followed.

Scott climbed back over me and went inside me slowly. It felt good, it didn't hurt or anything. For our first time together like this it went pretty good.

He moved slowly at first but after that he started to add some speed, but still he didn't go too hard.

It was good and I felt safe with him. After I came he came few seconds later and for our first time it was enough for both of us.

Scott pulled out of me and went to threw the used condom away.

He came back and lied down next to me.

"I love you." I said turning to face him a happy smile across my face.

"I love you too." He said and kissed me smiling to the kiss.

This was totally a new way to live.


End file.
